


Won't Say I'm In Love

by IAmStoryteller



Series: You Can Always Come Home [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Set between S5 and S6; Nya doesn’t want to admit that she’s in love with Jay; but Cole, Zane, and Kai are there to get her to admit it or try to, at least.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: You Can Always Come Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Season 5 and 6!

_Try To Keep It Hidden_

“Not now, Jay!”

Kai stopped as he entered the control room of the _Destiny’s Bounty_ as Nya once again turned Jay down. Jay had a brief dejected look on his face which then he covered up with a big smile and laughed it off. Kai sighed softly. While they had dated before, Jay and Nya’s relationship ended abruptly, though it was clear with anyone with eyes that Jay was still in love with her. 

As Nya’s big brother, he supposed he shouldn’t be happy that one of his best friends was in love with his sister, but it was Jay. Jay was a great guy, in Kai’s opinion. And that therein lay the problem.

There was no way Kai would be able to step in when Nya’s teenage moodiness got the best of her or when Jay got a bit too much. Nya was his sister. Jay was one of his best friends, his brother-in-arms.

The only thing he can do is make sure that Nya doesn’t get too ahead of herself, especially since he knew how she got ideas in her head.

“Hey, guys, what’s up today,” asked Kai, breaking the silence, as Nya turned away from Jay to get back to work and Jay made himself busy.

“Nothing, bro, it’s all quiet,” said Nya.

“For once,” interjected Jay. 

Kai said, “Cool, cool.” Then, he asked, “Nya, do you want to get ice cream with me? We haven’t hung out since you became a ninja, you know.”

“And be seen with you in public, no thanks,” said Nya, drily. It was no secret she didn’t approve of Kai using social media. And Kai knew it, which is why he asked her, so he’d show Jay that it wasn’t just him that Nya was not taking time to be around not related to work. Nya was too busy being so serious about being the Master of Water, a ninja and working as still as the team’s engineer. Only Lloyd did more work than her. “Though, if you’re going for ice cream, pick me up some rocky road.”

Kai looked at Jay. “You wanna come with me? We can’t tell Cole, though. He’ll get depressed again.”

Jay brightened up immediately. “Yeah, sure.”

And Kai wasn’t able to do more, but hanging out with his friend was good enough.

_You Can’t Conceal It_

Being a ghost sucked. It sucked that he didn’t need to eat or sleep. He missed cake. But it also meant that as a ghost, Cole heard things that he probably shouldn’t, namely that Nya felt like people saw her as just “The Girl Ninja” or “Kai’s Sister.” She had never been either of those things in Cole’s honest opinion. Nya had been able to stand on her own two feet. Heck, she created Samurai X!

In addition to the supposed labels, Cole knew that she didn’t want people to see as “Jay’s Girlfriend.” Cole was disappointed that Jay and Nya hadn’t gotten back together. Despite what happened, Cole actually didn’t like Nya in a romantic way. Sure, he fought Jay, because Jay pushed him to fight back, but Cole knew how much Jay loved Nya.

And Cole knew how much Nya loved Jay, even if she didn’t put it in words. (In emotional intelligence, she was definitely “Kai’s sister” in that regard).

But here was the thing. Jay was Cole’s best friend and while he was friends with Nya, Cole would always be on Jay’s side.

“Buddy, I think you need to give Nya some space,” said Cole, as he hovered nearby Jay. Jay was busy hiding the ice cream the guys didn’t think Cole saw but knew that they went to Cole’s favorite ice cream shop.

Jay screeched and nearly dropped the tub of ice cream. “Holy beejesus, Cole, are you trying to give me a heart-attack?!?”

“Sorry,” said Cole, still trying to get used to being a ghost. “But you heard me.”

“I’m just trying hang out with her like a friend, Cole,” said Jay, eyes narrowing. “And I don’t see how it’s any of your business.” 

Cole gave him a look. “Jay, it’s obvious that Nya is going through some things right now and you asking her out constantly is not helping. She’ll come to you when she’s ready.”

“But what if that’s never, Cole?! I may have lost my one chance with Nya,” Jay exclaimed. “I love her.”

“I know,” said Cole. “Which is why I’m telling you to take it easy. You’re both ninja and she’s not going anywhere.” Cole’d tell Jay that Nya loved him just as much as he loved her, but he doubted Jay’s insecurities would let him believe Cole.

“But there’s lots of hot guys out there, Cole, that can sweep her off her feet,” said Jay.

Cole sighed. He really wanted cake, because he knew this was going to be a long talk. “Jay, calm down…”

_Don’t Be Proud_

“We need to speak with Nya concerning Jay,” said Zane, interrupting a friendly spar between Cole and Kai, since Kai wanted to be able to fight ghosts better (you know the next time it came up). The Master of Earth and the Master of Fire ceased their fighting and just stared horrified at Zane. 

“Zane, we can’t just,” started Kai, incredulously. 

“Noooo, I’m not doing it,” complained Cole. “I already tried to convince Jay to calm down, but it just got him worked up even more!”

Zane grabbed Kai by the arm and dragged him, while Cole reluctantly followed. “No time to waste, Jay will be back soon.” Zane knew that a relationship between two people won’t mean anything if someone interferes, but giving advice would be fine. He had been increasingly worried about Nya and Jay’s relationship—not only for the sake of the team, but also because he wanted them to be happy. If it turned out that they would be happy just as friends that would be okay, but Nya and Jay definitely needed to a have a long conversation.

Except Nya and Jay were both stubborn in their own ways.

“Zane, I really don’t think this is a good idea, you know! I had to give Nya the Talk when she hit puberty,” said Kai, trying to get away from Zane’ iron grasp. “I cannot interfere in her relationships with whomever she chooses.”

“Then it’s doubly your responsibility since you obviously gave her bad advice,” said Zane, with complete sincerity. Kai gapped like a fish in shock, while Cole laughed mercilessly while floating mid-air. “And goodness knows what you said to Jay, Cole. Honestly.”

“Hey!”

Zane let the other two ninja complain and fuss as they reached the control room where Nya was fixing something on the ship’s mainframe. “Nya, do you have a moment?”

Nya’s head shot up and she was completely taken out of whatever she was focusing. “Oh! Hey, guys. What’s up?”

Zane watched Kai and Cole trade looks, when Zane pushed Kai forward. The big brother should go first, after all. Kai coughed, “Nya, we want to talk to about you and Jay.”

Nya stood up and glared at them. She was immediately defensive. “There’s nothing. We’re just friends and teammates, okay?”

“Sis, you and I both know you love Jay,” said Kai, crossing his arms and the big brother stern voice came out. 

“No, I don’t want to hear it,” said Nya, covering her ears.

Before Kai and Nya got into a sibling spat, Cole jumped into the conversation, “Jay’s a good guy, Nya. He respects you. I think you should give him another chance. And then, if it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out.”

“Quite true,” said Zane, “We just want you two to be happy, not necessarily together, but it’s clear you two have feelings for each other.”

Nya’s face turned red. “You guys don’t get it at all!” She let out a groan and stormed out of the control room.

“Well, that could have gone better.”

The three ninja didn’t move to chase, staring after Nya in silence. Her stubbornness was impressive.

But just then, Lloyd came jumping through a window. “Guys, we got to get the Golden Scroll!”

_It’s Okay You’re in Love_


End file.
